


The Rink's a stage and here's your wheels

by Deanlovescaspassiton



Series: The i can't sleep so dispatch time [3]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Grelll is Queen, M/M, i was inspired ok, no one dies! yay, shitty kids pick a fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4542222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanlovescaspassiton/pseuds/Deanlovescaspassiton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dispatch at Rollerworld.<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>Grell snapped out of admiring 'the Slingphries' as she coined it in her head, and moved over to the railing as well. "Come on Ronnie, if brats can learn you can do it"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rink's a stage and here's your wheels

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! so i was at work, having to sit and watch people skate and essentially i just imagined if the dispatch were to be there.  
> Also a mention to [Transistance](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Transistance/profile) for being awesome and always commenting and kudos-ing my works :) you're super! also i read your profile and i think we should be asexual bros :) cheers dude!
> 
> As always, Beta'd by the darling [IzaChanLuv](http://archiveofourown.org/users/IzaChanLuv/profile)  
> who is constantly encouraging more of these wacky fics and who is my saviour as i hate spelling and grammar. ^_^

Grell was born on roller blades. That's what the rest of the group was going with.   
Will was like a foal which would never adapt. He could stand and move a little but after about one decent move forward, he would fall.   
Eric was half decent and could do what he needed and a few things he'd learnt by trail and error. Alan was a natural, picking it up and learning it to the letter like he always did, not accepting anything less than perfect, as inability was rather embarrassing.   
Ronald however...he was awful. Just hopeless. Once he got used to it, he managed to run with them on at an alarming speed, but that always resulted in hard crashes and was never a desired option. 

"Come on guys!" Grell called as she strapped her, of course red, boots on and made her way into the large skating arena. Ronald and Will apologetically looked at each other as they stayed seated. Eric rolled his eyes and stood up gracefully and waited for Alan. His hand extended, waiting to be taken. Alan finished making sure his skates fit properly before smiling at Eric's insistence on holding hands (he loved it) and grabbing the waiting hand. "We're really going to skate and hold hands?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. Eric smiled and pulled his hand back to his side which in turn pulled Alan forward, slowly gliding into Eric's personal space. "Yeah, so everyone here can see you're mine." He said with a smirk. Alan rolled his eyes. "Yes because that wasn't painfully obvious before." He replied, sassing Eric was one his favourite ways to pass the time. "Come on." Eric mumbled before placing the most gentle and light kiss on Alan's forehead and skating backwards to the ramp onto the skating floor. 

"Will, I could help you if you'd like? It's fun once you can do it. We can take it slow and simple?" Alan offered as he came up the railing right next to their seat. "That's very kind of you but no thank you Alan, I'm quite fine here." Grell snapped out of admiring 'the Slingphries' as she coined it in her head, and moved over to the railing as well. "Come on Ronnie, if brats can learn you can do it." Ronnie shrugged and looked embarrassed. "It's cool, you guys go ahead, I'll uh...I'll keep William company!" He replied cheerfully. "There is no need-" Will was cut off by a elbow to his ribs. "Of course there is! You guys go! Have fun!" Will glared at Ronnie who had slung his arm around Will until he removed it with a quiet “Sorry."

“What is Grell doing?” Alan asked as he and Eric slowed to a halt near the railings so they could check on Ronnie and Will. Everyone looked to see Grell arguing with a group of teenage boys. “Oh no.” Eric mumbled as they watched the boys get into Grell’s personal space. Ronnie and Will got up and managed to help each other get to Alan and Eric, who practically pushed them across the floor until they all reached Grell. 

“What seems to be the problem here?” Will asked, using his ‘I am high and mighty so bow down’ voice that he exercised so often with Grell and Ronnie. One of the boys crossed his arms and skated back to the support of his friends as he took in the numbers Grell had gained. “None of your business.” Grell bared her teeth “Come on then, fight me, go on.” She growled, looking ready to summon her death scythe right there and then. Alan skated in front of Grell, leaving Ronnie to stumble for a moment before grabbing Eric for balance.

“How about we all just go our own ways. no need to fight.” The boys looked at each other and sniggered. “And what are you gonna do about huh? Are you even a guy? So small and girly I cant tell." He boy shot back, earning a high five and laughs all around. Grell, Ronnie, Eric and Will all froze and instantly turned cold. Will gave his best death glare to the two boys at the back, effectively shutting them up. Ronnie shoved his sleeves up and tried to look menacing. Grell full on growled and fixed the two boys with the leader her most predatory, creepy, toothy grin, her fingers itching to fight. Eric looked empty as he slowly cracked his knuckles loudly and moved right behind Alan, indicating just how ready to go he was. Alan himself simply stood there, calm and collected at the jibes. 

He was well aware he wasn't the most masculine and he knew he was the shortest reaper around but that didn't bother him anymore, he was satisfied with knowledge that Will would probably let him reap a human not on the list. If he wouldn't, they could just leave him at the roller place. But he wasn’t going to do that, he wasn't like that.

Alan took a breath and gave the leader a calm but cold smile and spoke with a hint of a warning in his tone. “I'm going to give one chance to get away from us fast as you can. Otherwise, you can deal with all of us, and believe me, this one doesn't care about how much blood she gets on her stuff.” He said, motioning to Grell as she licked her teeth-only to scare the teens quicker. “She also likes to bite.” He added, seeing how freaked out the back two kids were. The boys started skating back away from them. “You’re all Freaks!” Ronnie lunged for them, making them scream and skate off faster, unaware Ronnie wasn't going anywhere. 

Will and Alan caught Ronnie before he fell face first. “Letting the side down there Ron.” Grell complained as she went back to skating around and doing little circles and jumps. Eric pulled Alan to him and hugged him tightly. “I'm fine honestly.”  
“Ugh don't say that. Thats what Will would say” Everyone smiled at Will’s indignant look and the crossing of his arms. “Humans are truly awful creatures.” Was all he said in retaliation. “Shoulda reaped them!” Ronnie cried as he tried to move but ended up flailing into Will. “Can you imagine the paperwork!” Grell shot back as she weaved in and out of everyone. Alan laughed and leaned into Eric, glad for his friends, despite their quirks. Reapers looked after their own.

“What were you even arguing about?” Ronnie asked as Will managed to steady him as he tried to stand. “Ugh, nothing that matters. Pricks.” She grumbled as she grabbed Ronnie and Will’s arms and made them glide in her direction. “See! easy!” she said as she laughed at the panicked expressions on Will and Ronnie’s face. Will would deny that if she brought it up. “Come on, let’s go get some fries and drinks and then get back to work, Will looks like he's absolutely dying to return.” Alan piped up from behind the trio and they skated back to the ramp.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos? Comments? please? :)
> 
> I'll leave it up to your imagination about what they were arguing about ;)


End file.
